Eight Zero Two Seven
by Chaikia
Summary: You and Me equals Us! Blue and Orange equals Love! Baseball and Tuna equals Fluff! And Yamamoto and Tsuna equals 8027! A collection of short one-shots and random ideas involving our favorite Rain and Sky!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! Chaikia here again! Finally! Finally! After being on a hiatus for such a long time, it's great to be back!**

 **First of all, i'd like to say sorry for those who supported my Multi-Chaptered stories that are most probably disappointed because I stopped updating, it's just that a lot has happened. Family matters, Personal problems, My Laptop broke, and the folder of stories I saved in my USB was corrupted when I used it on my teacher's laptop to show the slideshow I created for our Prom in school. So sad to say, all of my drafts and stories were gone, since we still don't have money to fix my laptop.**

 **Add to that, money matters, and of course. SCHOOL!**

 **But after being through a lot, I'm finding myself again.**

 **It's just that I lost my way of conveying stories from words.**

 **There is an untold story in me but my mind doesn't know how to convey it and eventually, I lost my self-confidence. It was very frustrating, I want to write more 8027 fics because I want this fandom to stay alive! I'm not giving up on KHR getting an anime again since KHR have been collaborating with some events and brands and even making an appearance on the cover of one of the anime magazine, so hat means it's not over yet!**

 **So gradually, i'm picking myself again and try and try until I put it back together.**

 **Oh dear, got a little too weird there huh?! SUMIMASEN!**

 **ANYWAYS~!**

 **This story is where I will post my collection of short 8027 stories! These are mostly the ideas that I came up suddenly and don't know how to use them in stories. Some will be from the main storyline, or from an AU or others! Some stories will be veeeeeery long, or some are veeeeery short. Please look forward for it!**

 **The title is "Eight Two Zero Seven" because I expressed 8027 in words! Although I'm still confused, How do others read it? "Because in the past some says it's "Eighty Two Seven" or some says "Eighty Twenty-Seven" I dunno~!**

 **Whoops~ got a little carried away there. Let's move on to this short story then!**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me! All credits goes to Akira Amano-sama! (BANZAI!)**

~.~

 **CHAPTER 1: LEAST EXPECTED**

~.~

"Haaaaaaaa~!" Tsuna heaved a long stressed sigh as he carried three boxes "Nezu-sensei just had to be there when I walked in. Now I ended up carrying his materials back to the faculty room. Just great~" He said with a hint of sarcasm as he sighed once again and paused to adjust his hold on the boxes "Ugh, this is so heavy" he whined to his self

"Need help?" A familliar voice suddenly said as two of the boxes were lifted away from Tsuna and revealed Yamamoto on his practice attire which consists of a black shirt and his white baseball pants

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna's eyes slightly widened in surprised

"Yo!" Yamamoto flashed his grin as he looked at the boxes on his hand "What are these for Tsuna?" he asked

"That?" Tsuna sighed once again for the umpteenth time "Well, while I was on my back to the classroom after going to the toilet, I saw this girl carrying a lot of things so I offered to help her and helped her carry some to her Club room. Turns out, Nezu-sensei was their club adviser. And before I knew it, he had dumped this stupid materials on me and told me to bring this to his desk on the Faculty Room"

"Oh I see! Haha, Tsuna's so kind" Yamamoto smiled fondly towards his Boss as he put the two boxes on his shoulder and supported it with his hand "Well, Baseball Practice is pretty much over anyways so I'll help you"

Tsuna smiled in relief "Thanks a lot Yamamoto"

"Hey, no prob! As long as its for Tsuna!" He laughed carefreely

Tsuna can only hide a blush as they walked together as he smiled quite happy from the small opportunity he got with his rain guardian.

"By the way, your practice ended a bit early today huh? Why is that?"

"Oh, The Coach said that since we've been working hard these past few weeks, he let us go early today to take some rest" The baseball lover chuckled "Coach can be considerate when you least expect it"

"Isn't that a great thing? Yamamoto has been working so hard these past few weeks, I can't help but be worried about you sometimes because you're overworking yourself. So you deserve to have some rest."

The baseball fanatic was taken aback and hid a blush "S-Sorry about that. It's just that when it's about baseball I can't help but be fired up" Yamamoto rubbed his neck as he smiled apologetically

They turn to a corner of a building "The competition starts next week right? Good luck!"

Yamamoto scratched his cheek sheepishly "Thanks! You'll come cheer right?"

Tsuna nodded enthusiastically "Mmmh! Of course!"

"Haha! Awesome!" Yamamoto said sounding very happy and eager all of a sudden "Yosh! I'll definitely do my best!" he said pumping up a fist in determination and looked at Tsuna, giving him a flirty wink "I'll definitely score a homerun for you Tsuna!"

"N-No need to go that far" Tsuna blushed looking down

"Haha! Make sure you watch me closely okay?" Yamamoto slung his free arm around Tsuna's neck and grinned

Tsuna nodded shyly "O-Okay" and fought the urge to squeal in embarrassment _"Hieeee! Y-Yamamoto's so close!"_ he said in his mind

" _Alright! Tsuna's coming! I definitely have to win and show Tsuna my cool side_ " Yamamoto thought as he smiled in his own triumph

"Oh, by the way. Do you have anything to do after this?"

Tsuna looked up, trying to recall if he has plans for later but nothing comes in mind so he shook his head "Not really"

"That's great!, let's go visit that newly opened game shop then!"

"Oh about tha-"

 _ **SPLASH!**_

"Hieeee!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto's eyes widen in surprise when he saw a large amount of water splashed on Tsuna, leaving him drenched

He looked at the direction where the water came and saw the shocked face of a girl, with her hands clasped on her mouth while holding a basin, from the window

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I thought no one was there! So I got ahead of myself and threw this water out! I'm very very VERY! sorry!" The girl said in a panicking and apologetic voice as she bowed dow a lot of times

Tsuna just raised his hands "O-Oh! It's completely okay! No need to bow down!" he said as wind suddenly blew and made him shiver "C-Cold..." he stuttered

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" Yamamoto said as he looked at Tsuna worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine" Tsuna smiled at him in reassurance

"Hang on a sec" Yamamoto put his hands on the hem of his shirt and took it off without hesitation, leaving his chest bare

The girl gasped and Tsuna blushed from the action

"Hey, w-what are you doing?!" Tsuna shrieked in embarrassment as Yamamoto took away the box from Tsuna's hand and placed it on the ground before he put his shirt on Tsuna

"You'll catch a cold like that. For now wear this and let's go fetch some change of clothes for you"

"Huh?! B-But you're naked? Isn't that much worse?!"

"Nope~ I'm quite durable from colds, fortunately" Yamamoto grinned as he finished putting his shirt on Tsuna "There"

"Geez~" Tsuna mumbled as he touched Yamamoto's shirt "I can manage you know?"

"Haha!" Yamamoto patted his head "I know! I know!"

"Are you sure you're not cold? It's almost night. And you need to stay healthy for your games" Tsuna asked worriedly but cannot help but be distracted of Yamamoto's well-toned and muscled body " _Why is he so hot?! Argh!_ " he shook his head

"Like I said, I don't catch colds that easily so don't worry" Yamamoto picked up all three boxes and smiled at him "C'mon let's go" he said as he started walking

"O-Ou" Tsuna nodded before he hid the lower half of his face under Yamamoto's shirt and blushed "Mou~ He's so cool" he said as he caught the scent of Yamamoto and sweat from the shirt and blushed even more

"I-I'm really sorry. If there's a way for me to make it up to you?" The girl's voice snapped him back from his thoughts. He faced the girl and she was looking at him guiltily

"Oh please don't worry! It's also my fault that I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. Well then, I'll be on my way" He said and gave the girl one last bow and followed after Yamamoto

When Yamamoto and Tsuna was gone, the girl turned her back against the window and slowly slid down on the floor...

Then she quickly clutched her nose to stop the blood as she breathed heavy pants, her eyes circling around "Haa...Haaa...Eeeeek! Kill me now! Those two are definitely going out! They must be! I mean Yamamoto took off his shirt just for Tsuna! Talk about a caring seme! Ayieeek!" She shrieked as she went into fangirl mode looking like a total mad person

"See how Tsuna hid his face under that shirt?! He was definitely blushing! They llllllllllike each other~!" she rolled her tongue with a silly expression like a certain anime talking blue cat character (Tee-Hee!)

Then she cupped her cheeks and began swaying left and right in pure bliss "Omigosh! It wasn't on purpose but-I'm glad I splashed water on Tsuna! Ah!" She stopped when something hit her and began pounding her head on the wall crazily "AAAAAAAAAAGH! WHY DIDN'T I TAKE SOME SNAPS?! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! UWAAAAGH!" she yelled and stopped as she panted heavily

She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky and cross her fingers "Kami-sama, thank you for showing me such a wonderful blessing for today~" She said as an imaginary ray of holy light shone upon her

"BUT! I MUST INFORM MY NAKAMAS ABOUT THIS MATTER! I DIDN'T THINK THERE ARE STILL SOME PRECIOUS BABIES HIDING HERE!" She grabbed her phone and typed at it in lightning speed

"Better make that into a Yaoi story! Kyaaaah~!" she said "And i'll be using them as characters! Those two look great together! Ahhhh! Oh gosh my Fujoshi side won't stop! Eeeeeek! SOMEONE STOP MEEEEEE!" she shrieked even more sounding like from a metal band

"They're such a refreshing couple! Tsuna's the cute fuckable uke and Yamamoto's the hot hunk seme! EEEEEKK! IMAGINE! Yamamoto putting that **** on Tsuna's ***! Then they will *** together! But since Yamamoto's a healthy athlete, HE WANTS ANOTHER ROUND! OOOOOOOHHHH~! But then Yamamoto will **** Tsuna **** and then ask Tsuna to give him a-"

Due to the use of unsuitable languages for innocent minds, we will now end the Fujoshi's ranting.

~.~


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaand~ here's another chapter for you guys! But first! I wanna thank those who took their time and typed a review here. It means a lot!**

 **I swear this was something that just came to me while I was watching Miraculous Ladybug. Do you know that series? If you do then awesome!**

 **Anyways, I just wanna say that I finally joined the 8027 Group in Facebook! They finally accepted my pending request! And they all welcomed me so warmly! Thank you guys! And I finally got to meet great writers and nakamas such as ilYamaTsuna7227li! Omigosh I've been a fan!**

 **I'm so happy! I'm so motivated to write stories! I've been working on a lot of stories but I haven't finished them. But expect them to be released *hopefully I get it done*!**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me! All credits goes to Akira Amano-sama! (BANZAI!)**

~.~

 **CHAPTER 2: JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT'S JUST LIKE A SHOUJO MANGA**

~.~

"Oh! I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, go ahead without me kay? I'll just catch up" Tsuna said as he turned around and gave a hand wave to Gokudera and Yamamoto

"Ou!"

"Juudaime are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yup!"

"Well then, I'll be waiting Juudaime!"

Tsuna walked a few hallways till he reached the Boy's Restroom and went in to do his business. After he was done, he went out from the cubicle and washed his hands on the sink

"Yo Tsuna!" A hand suddenly patted him on the back

"Hiiieeee!" Tsuna shrieked and jerked in surprised as he turned around quickly almost splashing some water on his Rain Guardian "Y-Yamamoto! You surprised me" He breathed out in relief

"Haha! Sorry! Sorry!" The baseballer said apologetically

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I followed you!"

The brunet sweat dropped "Well yeah, I mean what happened to Gokudera-kun? Isn't he with you?"

Yamamoto grinned "I sneaked out of course!"

Tsuna almost face palmed "If Gokudera-kun noticed he'll surely run havoc" he said and turned back on the sink and finished washing his hands _"A-Although this feels nice, I haven't had any alone time with Yamamoto these days...What should I do?! I'm getting nervous!"_ Pink hues dusted his face as he closed the faucet and was about to get his hanky when a blue handkerchief was held out to him

"Here use it!" Yamamoto offered kindly as he smiled at Tsuna

"But it'll get wet"

"I don't mind, if you get your own then you'll wet your pockets" Yamamoto said looking at Tsuna's pants

"W-Well good point. guess I'll take up your offer" He hesitantly took the offered handkerchief on the baseball idol's hand and almost squealed when he touched Yamamoto's palms. He quickly turned around and wiped his hands while blushing "T-Thanks!"

"No prob!"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's blue hanky " _Yamamoto's handkerchief...Argh I want to take it home!"_ He screamed in his mind before finishing drying his hands and began folding the hanky neatly "Thanks for this Yamamoto, I'll wash it at ho-"

"Oh no need to go through that trouble!" Yamamoto waved his hand

"B-But I-"

"Maa, maa" Yamamoto flashed his kind smile at Tsuna "It's alright, really. It's just a hanky""

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked looking at him in confirmation

"Yup~!"

"Well then, thanks for this" Tsuna mumbled and handed back the hanky to Yamamoto who grinned happily

"You're welcome!" He said as he closed his hand along with the hanky and put it back on his pocket

"Let's go then?"

Yamamoto nodded before they head toward the door

 _ **CLICK!**_

Tsuna blinked "Arre? What's that sound just now?"

"Who knows?"

They walked up to the door and Tsuna placed his hand on the knob and turned it, only to find out that it's lock "H-Hey, why's the door locked?" He said in a slight panicked voice

"Eh? You sure?" Yamamoto also took ahold of the door knob and turned it again and again "Whoa, it's really locked" he said with an amused face

"Eeeeeeeh?!" Tsuna exclaimed "B-But why?! I'm sure we're talking out loudly for the Janitor to hear outside!"

"Ah" Yamamoto nodded "And they usually take one last look inside before locking up things"

"M-Maybe someone's pranking us?"

"Can be"

"Hieeeee~! I don't want to get locked here!" He went in front of the door and started banging on it "SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP US! WE'RE LOCKED HERE!" He yelled out loudly along with loud bangs

But after a few tries, it all became futile

Tsuna sighed and looked at Yamamoto filled with worry "W-What should we do?"

"Mmmmm" Yamamoto said in a thinking manner before looking back at the brunet "Looks like we're gonna have to sleepover here Tsuna! Haha!" The baseball lover laughed

"How can you be so relaxed?!" Tsuna shrieked as he groaned in slight despair "Noooooo, I don't wanna stay here all night! They shut all the power at night! It's gonna be so dark! Hiiieeeee! Hungry ghosts might eat us!" Tsuna trembled in fear comically as he let out a scream after

A hand patted Tsuna's head "Maa, maa~ Calm down first!" Yamamoto said as he gave the other a smile

"B-But-!"

"Don't worry! If there are really Hungry ghosts here, then I'll slice them up before they can get to you Tsuna! I'll protect you!" He grinned confidently as he pointed himself with his thumb _"More like you should be worried of what I might do to you"_ Yamamoto said looking a bit sly while thinking something perverted

"How can you slice something intangible?!"

"Saa? Who knows! It'll work somehow if it happens. I doubt it though"

Tsuna just shook his head as he watched Yamamoto inspect the whole restroom, looking for a way out. He rested his back on the wall and crossed his arms "Wait a minute..." He mumbled to himself

 _"Doesn't this mean I'll be alone with Yamamoto the whole night? Alone...Just the two of us..."_ Tsuna thought. Till something clicked

 _"Kyaaaaaaaaaah!"_ Tsuna mentally squealed as he got engrossed in his own fantasies

"Haha! Tsuna! I got an idea!" Yamamoto said but Tsuna didn't noticed him drawing his sword before going towards the wall

Tsuna stopped in his tracks _"W-Wait...I've heard of this before. D-Doesn't this seem like a scene in a shoujo manga? Where the Hero and Heroine gets trapped in a-"_

 ***slice!* *door breaking apart***

The door split into two and collapsed on the floor with a loud thud, finally revealing the hallway.

"Haha! Yatta! I knew it!" Yamamoto laughed in his own triumph

"-or maybe not" Tsuna said dejectedly, his mood suddenly going down the drain but realized something "Wait-Oiiiiiiiii! Yamamoto why did you destroyed the door?!"

"Oi Tsuna! The door's open!" Yamamoto called out while grinning

"Yeah you BROKE IT?!" Tsuna shrieked

"Hahaha!"

"D-Don't laugh! Oh god! And I was trying to refrain from using my powers too!" Tsuna said troubledly as he went out and picked up the other part of the broken door "How are we gonna explain this?"

"We run of course!"

"Eh?-UWAAH!" Tsuna screamed out in surprise when he was suddenly picked up by Yamamoto Bridal Style

"Let's make a run for it Tsuna!"

"Huh?! WAIT-!"

"Whooosh!" Yamamoto said while cracking as he ran away with Tsuna

"Hiiieeee!"

"Haha! Hey Tsuna, while we're at it, let's ditch Gokudera too and go out on a date!"

Tsuna's face turned blank "Whut?" Tsuna pronounced in english

"D-A-T-E~ A Date!" Yamamoto said, playfully spelling it out

Tsuna slowly turned red before he exploded in embarrassment "Eeeeeeh?!" He clasped his hands on his face "O-Oh my god...Yamamoto wants to go on a date with me?! Hiiieeeee! Has Spring finally come for me?!" He said in his thoughts as he got taken along by Yamamoto and disappeared on the hallways

 **~Meanwhile~**

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

Gokudera tapped his foot Impatiently with crossed arms and groaned "Juudaime's late"


	3. Chapter 3

~.~

 **CHAPTER 3: JUST A LITTLE JEALOUSY**

~.~

Yamamoto heaved a sigh

Currently he is walking home with his beloved sky after school. It was such a perfect time for him and Tsuna, specially since he doesn't have baseball practice today so he can go home early with Tsuna. However, Tsuna's acting weird and has been sulking and ignoring him since Lunch. And the problem is, he doesn't even know why! He just went and ignored him the whole day and that damn adorable pout never left his lips since then.

He looked at Tsuna who was walking ahead of him "Hey Tsuna?" he called

"..." No answer

"Ummm Tsuna-san?"

"..." Still no answer

"Did I do anything to make you like that?" Yamamoto sweat dropped

"...Hmph" No answer but at least he managed to hear a small cute grunt

Yamamoto caught up to Tsuna and sling an arm around the brunet's neck. But Tsuna made the effort to turn his face away "Hey c'mon, talk to me. Please?" The baseball lover said with a soft pleading voice as he leveled his face on Tsuna

"...No" Tsuna pouted

"Please?"

"...No"

Yamamoto sighed once again and straightened his body before scratching his hair a little stressfully "Look, I don't know what I did to make you angry, but I'm sorry for that. So Tsuna, please forgive me?" Yamamoto smiled his gentle one and tilted Tsuna's face towards him

Tsuna still has that cute pout on his face as he looked at Yamamoto's sincere eyes.

The rain guardian grinned "C'mon, smile for me please?"

Tsuna shook his head left and right silently

"I'll buy you your favorite popsickle~" Yamamoto said in an iresistable tone which made Tsuna's eyes twinkle

But the smaller bruner didn't give in and just puffed his cheeks and looked away

Yamamoto just chuckled at his boyfriend's cute antics and gave the other's soft cheek a little pinch "Tsuna's so cute"

"I'm not..." the brunet replied with a low mumble

"You are! Now, smile for me please? or else...I'll kiss you" he smirked as he watched the pout on Tsuna's lip disappear and gets replaced by an embarrassed gapped

"Y-You're just messing with me" Tsuna turned his face away as his cheeks turned pink

"Oh? Is that a dare?"

"Huh? N-No!"

"Just so you know, I'll really kiss you"

"Y-You have got to be kidding! We're on the streets!" Tsuna said looking around at the people passing by.

Yamamoto put his arms behind his neck "Mm? Who cares?" and looked away closing his eyes while whistling at llittle

"I do!"

"Well, I don't. I want to kiss Tsuna" Yamamoto said before he opened one eye and peeked at his boyfriend who was still puffing his cheeks, but even bigger than before. He can only chuckle, completely knowing what's next.

"Ugh..." Tsuna groaned as he wasn't able to retort back and just sighed in defeat "God you're so persistent!" He quickly buried his face on Yamamoto's uniform and hugged him very tightly

"Ahaha! How cute!" Yamamoto laughed in amusement as he returned the hug

"Stop calling me cute!" The brunet demanded as he pouted at him with embarrassed cheeks

"But you are~ Tsuna's so cute" Yamamoto cooed

"...You're impossible" Tsuna sighed in Yamamoto's uniform

"Forgive me please?" Yamamoto asked in a gentle voice as he rubbed Tsuna's back

Tsuna didn't answer but just nodded his head. Yamamoto just chuckled as he hugged Tsuna closer to his body not even bothered by the weird looks given by passerbys. They remained hugging for awhile, till Yamamoto decided to break the silence

"So...Uh Tsuna? Can you tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Hmmmm? Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it"

"Are you sure? I don't want it to get worst"

"I'll tell you about it when I'm ready okay? For now...let me enjoy this" Tsuna said as he nuzzled on Yamamoto

"Haha, okay then. If you say so"

As the both of them enjoy each other's warmth, Tsuna let out his tongue secretly and smiled a little mischievously "Well, I can't tell Yamamoto that I'm just acting and just want his attention" he said in his mind as he chuckled


End file.
